Cael's Story
by Vera3
Summary: The story of a young pokemon trainer, fortunate enough to be insanely rich. Safari Zone now up!. It crosses over with Vera's Story. I can't do summaries well, so just R&R ^__^; (PG is precautionary)
1. Early Confusion

My name's Cael Yetinca. I'm the adopted son of William Yetinca, the incredibly rich founder of Yetinca perfumed potions, if you thought my name sounded familiar. This is my story. The good and the bad of it. The long and the short of it. The trials and tribulations, the dizzying highs, the terrifying lows, the creamy middles, the - uh, perhaps I should get on with it.  
  
I was born who knows where, and I was named Cameron by my birth parents. Late one night when I was about two, my house... or mansion, or tent, or whatever, was broken into by Team Rocket. I have relived the experience too many times in a dream, seeing the white-uniformed thugs walk into our room, me and my sister's, I mean. They took everything of value. Then I heard loud noises, my birth father shouting at them. Then my birth mother. Then two almost simultaneous gunshots. Then silence. I like to think my birth father bashed one of the rockets up, or even killed him, but I know that isn't true. In my dream, my birth father is sometimes blonde, sometimes black-haired, but mostly red-haired, like my sister and me. I never actually saw any of it, of course. I guess it made it easier for me to deal with if I imagined my parents being courageous, not the pleading that would've actually happened. I can imagine my mother looking at my dead father; her purple eyes full of tears... Or perhaps she had red hair, and my birth father had purple eyes... or perhaps neither of them had them, and my sister and me inherited them from our grandparents. Who knows? All I do know is my sister and I winded up in some orphanage. I stayed there till I was about three. I 'remember' seeing these two very well dressed people coming, and taking me away from my sister. I dunno if I cried, being taken away from her. I like to think I did, anyway. It makes the memory of leaving her less painful. But that memory is only from a dream, too.  
  
The first actual memory I had was when I was about five. I remember leaving my huge bedroom, and going down the lift. There was a panel of buttons that were close to the ground especially for me. I pressed the one for floor one. I was in the marble foyer, then. Stacey, my personal maid, picked me up.  
  
"Good Morning, Master Cael. Time for breakfast!" She said, carrying me to the breakfast room. It was small, in comparison to other rooms, but I guess it was heaps big. Compared with a room in a normal house, anyway. There were paintings by semi-famous artists - the famous artists' works were left to the main rooms. I was eating my gourmet pancakes, and sipping the Ocra tea that I have had with every meal for as long as I can remember. Then my 'mother' said something. Her name's Jasmine. "Good morning, Cael. You're getting to be old enough to have a pokémon!"  
  
"Really? Which pokémon did you have in mind?" Dad said. Almost everyone knows his name's William. I didn't know if he was talking to Mum or me.  
  
"I wanna poonyta!!" I said, but it turned out he was asking Mum. She'd already come up with a pokémon. Just my luck. She smiled, though.  
  
"They're a bit too dangerous for you, Cael. I think a nice, safe Persian would be a good pokémon for you." So they'd already decided. I was too young to really care. But I guess it was still a turning-point type thing. Two hours later I was presented with a dwarf Persian. It had a golden collar with the word 'Saliba' written on it in diamonds. It means peace. I forget which language, though. Saliba was a great friend, even though she wasn't the Ponyta I actually wanted. She was really the only friend I did have. 'Till I went to school, anyway. My parents put me through this private school. Y'know, the whole uniforms, snobby teachers, everything. I wonder why they didn't make me go to a tutor? They could've. They must've wanted me to have friends and all. I remember the first day. I was six years old. I was in my uniform, long grey pants, white shirt, grey tie, and a grey blazer - basically a big jacket, if you've never seen one before. And black shoes. I looked like a mini version of Dad. But if everyone's wearing the uniform, you don't feel so stupid. The school was called 'St Anthony's School For Boys'. It wasn't run by nuns or anything, but there were prayers and stuff. I've always been a Catholic. I don't go around preaching or anything. But I'm meant to be talking about school. So I had my schoolbag with the school logo on it, the school books, everything. My hair was combed. First thing, there was a prayer. Then the whole calling out the role thing. My name was last, and the teacher didn't seem to believe I was who I was, so to speak. The kids looked at me. I felt. strange. I was pretty happy the teacher didn't make anything of it. We just did the whole learning how to read bit. During recess and lunch on my first day I was popular. Mostly asking about my house and stuff. I thought they'd all have the same sort of house as mine. I guess my house is one in a million. Or a billion. Well, not many people in my school were quite as well off as me. Lots had mansions and stuff like that. But there weren't any houses quite as big as mine. I thought everyone had a McDonalds, KFC and Pizza Haven in their house. How was I meant to know any different? 


	2. Revelation

But yeah, after the first day the novelty of being the 'celebrity' seemed to have worn off. I still had friends. Jason, Kenny, and Chris. Chris' father owned a few pokémarts, Jason's parents were stockbrokers, and Kenny's parents co-owned the Bullet Train with about 5 other people. We used to play Tag and stuff. You know, kids things. They went over to my house sometimes, and other times I went to theirs. We had lots of fun. Mostly hide-n-seek, and swimming. We have a huge pool. It's actually more of a lot of artificial rivers. They were good friends. I guess I was lucky. I could imagine what would happen if I went to a public school. I'd be teased and used for my money. Sounds like some old cliché, but it's true. Or could be, anyway. But my school life wasn't really all that interesting. I got okay marks, slightly above average, but everybody's usually above or below average, there's no one on the middle ground. But no one would really care about any of that, would they? My school life wasn't all that interesting, after all. The real interesting thing happened when I was ten. By then I'd started getting inquisitive. I wondered why Dad had black hair and brown eyes, and Mum had blonde hair and blue eyes. And why I looked nothing like them. And why there weren't any baby pictures of me. There's one where I'm about four. It's in the hallway that has the advertisements for the perfume potions. I'm in a cute little angel costume, smiling, with some of the perfume potions next to me. The ad really plays up my red hair and purple eyes. I look absolutely adorable. It's sickening, really. Written over it in black is 'Yetinca Perfumed Potion Fragrance is Heavenly.' Or something like that. I'm on a few more of them. Until I'm about 7. That's when little kids seem to be less attractive advertising material, by what I see on TV these days. I was talking about the lack of baby pictures and stuff. So yeah, at dinner, I said to Mum.  
  
"Why aren't there any baby pictures of me? At Kenny's house, they're everywhere."  
  
My parents exchanged glances, Dad nodded to Mum. "That's because we adopted you, Cael." She said. Most people would say they were shocked to find that out. I wasn't, though. Everything made sense.  
  
"Oh." Was all I said at first. It was all I really needed to say, though. My parents looked relieved. They must've thought that was the end of it. I had at least another question to ask though. "Why did you want to adopt me?"  
  
There was another brief period of silence and exchanging glances. "I am sure it will be no use lying to you, son. Jasmine and I love you very much, but we adopted you because you were unique. Very few boys have red hair and purple eyes, and you were a very attractive child. You were originally adopted so we could put you in advertisements. But we'd never dream of giving you up again."  
  
I guess it was a pretty shocking revelation. I mean, only being adopted because of my hair and eye colour? Of course it was crazy. Crazy's not the word. Hurtful? Disappointing? Shallow? Shallow's the best word, I guess. I wanted to start crying or something, but I remembered they probably could've put me up for adoption after they shot their ads. And they did love me. I knew that. The only thing was they didn't adopt me because they loved me. But how can you really love a three-year-old? I thought about that for a few minutes. Most parents would've chosen based on looks. I guess I wasn't adopted earlier because I looked too different. Then something came to my mind. "What happened to my real parents? Didn't they want me?"  
  
"No, Cael. They were killed."  
  
I started wondering how. And when. A car crash? Suicide? Lots of things were possible, I guess. "Oh. How'd they die?" "Well, Cael. They were murdered. Probably by Team Rocket. You were about two at the time. It was in the news. You were not, however. We did not know until the Nuns at the orphanage showed us your file." Well, everything made perfect sense now. I'd had the odd nightmare about Team Rocket, but I'd thought it was just my imagination, what with all the media stuff centred on the Team. I didn't ask anything else. I was still kinda taking it all in. That night I tossed and turned in my king-size bed, thinking. I was never really the thinking type, but it was such a revelation, even if I was suspecting it for quite a while. Especially the whole thing about them being murdered. My perfect life continued for another year. 


	3. An Astonishing Discovery

I was 11 when I saw the newspaper headline. It read Two Orphans Missing. Under it were two colour photos. Two kids my age. One scruffy looking boy, brown hair, brown eyes. That wasn't what caught my attention, though. The picture next to him was a girl. She looked kinda angry, glaring at whoever took the photo. Her hair was long and red. And her eyes. they were bright purple. I was sitting on the end of my bed, looking at it, and I didn't even bother reading the article. I raced to the lift, pressed the button for floor one, and waited as it went down about 15 floors. Will - that was what I called him now, since he wasn't really my dad - was on the phone. Jasmine was sitting at the table, reading some business magazine. Normal morning procedure. I walked up to Jasmine, angrily, and put the newspaper in front of her magazine. "Who is this???" I demanded, angrily. She blinked, and looked at the paper.  
  
"Just a pair of orphans who ran off from their orphanage, by the looks of it, dear." I never really got angry, not even when they had to go on a business trip during my 8th birthday, but I was furious. "I mean this." I said, pointing to the picture of the girl, Justine. The boy who had run away was called Malcolm. Pretty dumb names, if you ask me. Jasmine looked at the photo, and the caption. "Oh, her. She's your sister. You're twins."  
  
I wondered why she was being so blunt. Perhaps it was too early for her to think of a cover-up story. "I have a twin sister? And you never told me!" I screamed, not really caring how out of control I was becoming. They lied to me. But then again, I didn't ask them if I had a sister.  
  
"We only wanted to adopt you, Cael. Justine was a bit of a trouble-maker, even when she was three years old."  
  
I didn't think it was a good excuse for separating me from my only surviving blood relative, but I was getting too wound up. I had to say something to calm myself down. "So my parents named my sister Justine and named me Cael? Isn't that a bit too different?"  
  
"No, they called you Cameron. William and I didn't like that name, though. We both think Cael is much nicer. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged, despite thinking Cameron was probably the world's worst possible name. Justine was too, come to think of it. My birth parents had pretty bad taste. But I felt kinda cheated, that I didn't keep the only thing they left me with. That sounds so corny. She gave me a hug. "Don't worry Cael, she probably wasn't worth knowing anyway. Look at her, running off with some boy, and so young, too. She's not the sort of sister you should have. You deserve better than some punk like her."  
  
I felt hurt. Even though I didn't know her, she couldn't've been that bad. And she wouldn't've been if Jasmine and Will adopted her.  
  
"Why didn't you adopt her?"  
  
"Well, you remember how we adopted you to put into our advertisement? We expected to put you back there after a while, but we grew attached to you. We didn't adopt her as well because we weren't planning to put her in any." That's shallow. I thought, but I knew that it would've been logical just to adopt me and put me back up for adoption later.  
  
"Why'd you go to all that trouble? Wouldn't the orphanage let you put me in the advertisement?"  
  
"Money, of course. They wanted millions of yen for it. They knew we could afford it. So we adopted you, and that solved the whole problem easily." I felt more than a bit like a product. But I didn't really have anything else to say, or do. The only thing I could do was promise myself that I would find her, one day.  
  
One good thing came out of that day, though; Jasmine and Will bought me a Slowpoke - from a breeder, of course - to cheer me up, because I was pretty sad that day. I named her Vaana. It has a meaning almost impossible to translate into English. It basically means a sacred place that you call home. It had a golden collar too, with Vaana written on it in diamonds. 


	4. The Boulderbadge

I wasn't allowed to set off on my pokémon journey until it was almost my 13th birthday. Jasmine and Will gave me 3 million yen early birthday money to spend on my journey, and a Voltorb. I called it Kienyi. It's a type of stone. They also gave me six pokéballs. They were half gold, and half silver. I thanked them, and climbed into the Limo that would take me to Pewter City. I hoped no one would recognise me. I didn't think I'd really get noticed, though. It's not like my parents are in lots of magazines or anything, except for advertisements. Which were everywhere. But I was really too old to be recognisable any more. I'd only be getting stares from people who've never seen purple eyes before. Which is quite a lot. I looked at my golden watch I'd got for my tenth birthday. It tells the time, date, temperature, and humidity. It's a pretty cool watch, I guess. It was about 9:00 at night. Time to get to bed. I could challenge Brock and get the Boulderbadge tomorrow. I checked into the centre, got my room, and left my pokémon with the nurse for healing.  
  
I woke up at 6:00 sharp, and found myself waiting for Stacy to deliver me the paper and a cup of Ocra tea. It took me a few minutes to remember that I wasn't at home. I got out of my pyjamas and into my designer clothing - I didn't wear anything else. Not because I was stuck up or anything. More because there wasn't any need to wear out-of-date stuff; my parents had plenty of money, and so did I. I went into the pokémon centre, and ordered some pancakes and Ocra tea - I was surprised the pokémon centre sold the sweet-smelling, nice-tasting tea. After eating, I went straight into the big gym. There was Brock standing at one end of a huge arena, and a younger guy standing at the entrance.  
  
"You've got no chance of beating me, let alone Brock!" He said. I ignored him, and walked up to the other end of Brock's arena.  
  
"Brock! I'm challenging you!" I yelled. His assistant was about to say something, but Brock shook his head.  
  
"You're the Yetinca kid? I heard you were going to challenge the leaders. But you'll never beat me! Onix! Go!"  
  
A rock pokémon. I'd been told often enough that plant or water types have the advantage. "Vaana! This one's easy!" I called, releasing my Slowpoke.  
  
"Sllooooowwwwww.." "Vaana! Hydro Pump!" I yelled. Vaana shot the Onix with water, and it fainted.  
  
"Good job!" I said, proud of my pokémon - the breeder my parents bought him from must've done what he was paid for. When Brock released his Geodude, Vaana didn't need telling. She just shot water at it, and fainted it. I guess it was an easy win, what with such a well-trained and bred pokémon, but it was my first.  
  
"Vaana, return." I said, as my Slowpoke disappeared in my expensive pokéball.  
  
"You have a strong Slowpoke there. You must have done a lot of work on training."  
  
It wasn't my work, but I felt proud of it anyway. "Thankyou, sir." I said, looking at the shiny badge in my hand. I left the gym, eager to beat Misty, the leader of Cerulean Gym. She had water pokémon. Kienyi would be able to take 'em. Easy. 


	5. The Cascadebadge

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. The problem is, I've already written both bios up to Fuchsia city. I'm going to upload them all today, I hope. At least to the point I've completed in Cael's (It's slightly behind in the events).  
  
After about a week, I reached Cerulean City. I healed my pokémon - I'd been training them. Mostly Kienyi, though. It'd have the advantage. I walked into the gym, and this girl who was a lot older than me, who was filing her nails, looked up.  
  
"You're here to challenge Misty?" She asked. She didn't seem to care whether I was or not. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Well, go and challenge her."  
  
I looked around. I saw a swimming pool, and this girl with red hair who looked younger than me was standing at the far end. It'd be easy for me to beat her.  
  
"I'm challenging you!" I said, feeling stupid.  
  
"Don't think you can win! Starmie! I choose you!" She threw her pokéball onto one of the three foam mats that were floating on the water. I threw Kienyi's onto the one nearest me. "Starmie! Water gun!"  
  
"Kienyi! Thunderbolt!" Kienyi zapped Starmie's water gun, which conducted the electricity back to it. A few more zaps, and the Starmie was finished. Misty looked kinda sad. "This looks like a job for you! Poliwhirl!" She said, releasing a Poliwhirl - another easy win for me.  
  
"Kienyi! Thunderbolt again!" I said. The battle'd really finished before it began. A zap from Kienyi fainted Poliwhirl. I received my Cascadebadge, and walked out of the gym. I was on a roll. I'll never ever lose again, ever. To a gym leader or trainer. Nothing could stand in my way! Okay, I was feeling a bit. arrogant. But whatcha gonna do?  
  
I stayed the night at the pokémon centre, and set off to Vermillion City. It took about a week to get there. I really wished I could have a Ponyta, or Rapidash, to ride - it'd make the journeys a lot quicker. 


	6. Arrival At Vermillion

When I arrived at Vermillion it was almost bedtime, so I was drinking my regular cup of Ocra tea, which usually gets me to sleep, while the nurses gave my pokémon some healing. Suddenly, a girl, about my age, was sitting across the table from me! I hadn't had much experience with girls, but I knew that this one was particularly pretty, with brown hair, and hazel eyes. I felt nervous to be talking to her, because I hadn't really had any contact with girls all my life.  
  
"Hi!!" She said, cheerfully - how anyone can be cheerful so late at night was something I didn't know. "My name's Vera Crystal. What's yours?"  
  
I hesitated. I know this seems dumb, especially considering what things are like now, but I wasn't too comfortable. "Uh, I'm Cael." I paused, hoping it would add effect. "Cael Yetinca."  
  
I waited for the laughter - sometimes I got that, being a male, and having a father who runs a perfume company, or perhaps her becoming uncomfortable. Or sitting somewhere else. I cursed myself for saying my last name - I should've waited until it would've become impolite for her to leave. As it was there was a silence. I guess she was weighing her options - whether to sit somewhere else, laugh, or try to befriend me for my money. Or perhaps just to sit and talk. "Oh. Yetinca, as in the brand of pokémon potion things?" This was the moment of truth. I could deny being anything more than a distant relation, but I knew that my stuff was too. fancy. to belong to anyone but me. "Yeah. My." I always felt uncomfortable calling Will my father, but it was easier than remembering - and explaining - what happened to my real parents. ".Father invented them." She seemed amazed, or shocked. A mixture of those two really.  
  
"Whoa! He must be a zillionare!"  
  
I guessed the best thing to do would be to say he is, but I'm not a snob or anything.  
  
"He is-" I started, but she interrupted me. "How cool's that. My Dad's a warden and Mum's a nurse. What is your mother like? Do you have any brothers and sisters?"  
  
Argh. Questions like that always annoyed me. No matter how good looking she was, she had bad manners.  
  
"What's with all these questions? What business is it of yours, anyway?"  
  
I said, and I wished I could take it back almost immediately. She looked really hurt.  
  
"Sorry, Mum told me it's rude to ask questions." I needed to say something to make her want to stay and talk.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was on a long journey, and I just got here." It worked; she'd relaxed, and asked another question. "How old are you?" Finally, a question that I could answer without thinking about my dead parents. "I'm 13 in a month or so."  
  
"November?"  
  
"Yeah, the 17th." "Oh. I'm 12 on the 14th of March." She said. She was a lot younger than I thought. "Uh, your pokémon are healed." She said. Very tactful. "Please don't say you're staying for the night!" I felt quite hurt, but, then again, I guess she thought I was a snob or something.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Darn."  
  
I felt hurt, but I knew I shouldn't let it show. Be strong to impress girls, I think I heard somewhere. And Vera was defiantly worth impressing. I sighed, got up, and went to my room. 


	7. The Thunderbadge

The next morning, I woke up at 6, sharp. Vera was sleeping in the bunk below mine. I knew better than to hope it was from choice, though. I guessed failing with her would mean I had a better chance of knowing what not to say to other girls I met. I went into the main foyer of the pokémon centre, which was already filling with people who were there to hear the lecture that would be on later in the morning. I sat at a table near the front, and sipped a cup of tea - I wasn't hungry, yet. The centre quickly filled. I grabbed a bowl of cereal. By the time Vera woke up, the seat across from me was the only seat remaining. She picked up a bowl of cereal for herself, and sat across from me.  
  
"Hello again!" I said. Perhaps I could resurrect the situation by being nice. The reply I got was disappointing. "Hi." She grunted, irritated. I guessed she wasn't a morning person. I noticed she had pokéballs; perhaps she was challenging Lt. Surge too. "You're challenging Surge?" She said something through a mouthful of cereal, which sounded more like a yes than a no. "Me, too. I just got here yesterday. I haven't had a chance to challenge him yet." "Me either." She said, this time swallowing the cereal before talking. "Why don't we go together? I find gyms scary." "Okay." She said. She didn't seem too pleased with the idea. But at least I'd got her to give me another chance.  
  
After breakfast we went into the gym. I couldn't see anyone in it. It was very dark. I was about to suggest we go out, and wait for it to open. It did look like it was closed. "Lt. Surge? Excuse me? We challenge you!" Vera said. In response to this, the gym lit up. The old man at the other end of it started talking. "Two trainers! I will take you at the same time, just as I took two of the enemy troops down in the Great War! There seemed no hope for me, but I managed it in the end! What a battle! What a thought! It would bring back lots of memories to fight you at the same time! Lassie! Which pokémon type are you going to use?"  
  
Vera didn't seem to be paying attention. I guess she wasn't too interested in the war. I elbowed her as gently as I could, to get her to pay attention again.  
  
"I said, Lassie, which type of pokémon will you use?" "Uh." She thought for a few moments. I wondered which pokémon she'd use. "I'll use a psychic type!" She said. I wondered what psychic type she'd have? An Espeon? Or perhaps a Jynx? Almost defiantly an Espeon. It's the most feminine psychic pokémon around.  
  
"Okay. Youngster, what are you going to use?"  
  
I decided Saliba had the best chance.  
  
"I'll use a normal type, sir." "You coward! Use a lightning type!"  
  
Me? A coward? I'd be able to win even with Kienyi!  
  
"Uh, yes, sir." "Good, m'boy! Get 'em! Raichu!" His Raichu was very tough looking - perhaps even good enough to take down Kienyi! And probably Vera's Espeon!  
  
"Humility! Go!" She said, releasing her Espeon. Wait, it was a Kadabra! And it looked nervous. Very nervous. I released Kienyi, without saying anything. "Humility! Psychic!"  
  
"Kienyi! Sonic Boom!" "Raichu! Thunder!" I gritted my teeth, expecting the worst. It wasn't all that bad, however. The three pokémon all managed to attack each other, leaving them all quite tired. I was surprised the Raichu could take two attacks without fainting.  
  
"Psychic again!"  
  
"Kienyi! Rollout!"  
  
"Mega Kick Raichu!" Kienyi rolled straight over the Raichu, flattening it, while the Kadabra's psychic finished it off.  
  
"Ah, yes, like the time Johnny and I took out the anti-aircraft gun! It was a clear day, and we knew that-"  
  
I must admit I followed Vera's example and tuned out, only half-listening. He eventually gave us our badges, and we left quickly. I didn't particularly want to hear about the war again.  
  
"Good battle." I said, when we were out of the gym. I didn't think a girl would be able to battle so well, and with such a strange pokémon. "You battled well, too! That was the easiest badge I've ever won!" I don't know whether it was mine - after all, my pokémon were powerful enough to have defeated the other two gyms in a move or so. But it was the most fun I had getting a gym badge. Spending time with her, I mean.  
  
"Yeah. Where are you off to next?"  
  
I said. I hoped she was going to Celadon too.  
  
"Celadon City." She said. I felt relieved - at least one more city I could visit with her. "I want the Rainbowbadge!" 


	8. The Rainbowbadge?

We set out for Celadon the next day. We told each other lots of stories, about our pokémon, and our lives and stuff. During that time I learnt that Vera wasn't just good looks. Gosh, that sounds so corny. I guess that's when I fell in love with her.  
  
But enough of that. After going to the pokémon centre, we went to the gym. It was very big, and full of pretty girls. I didn't notice it, as I guess my schoolmates would've; in my opinion, Vera outshone them all.  
  
"Erika! We challenge you!" She said. Her confidence was one of the things I loved about her. "Hello you two!" Said a girl, who I guess was a year older than me. I wasn't really looking, or paying attention. "I'll battle you one at a time, starting with you." She said, pointing to me. I took a breath; I had to sound calm, and tough to impress Vera.  
  
"You got it! Go! Saliba!"  
  
I said, releasing my Persian. I stole a sideways look at Vera, wondering what she'd think of a guy having a Persian. Saliba wasn't the best pokémon to impress her with, but it was the only one that would have a good chance against the leader. And I reasoned that fighting with a pokémon that guys don't usually have would be better than losing. Losing wouldn't impress her at all. I knew that. Saliba purred happily, since I hadn't battled with him for ages. Vera looked impressed, to my delight. "This looks like a job for Gloom!" Erika said, releasing her flower-like pokémon. Saliba would be able to take it easy.  
  
"Fury Swipes, Saliba!" I said. Saliba started slashing the Gloom, but a Sleep Powder attack made him fall asleep. I couldn't look daunted; it'd be proving I wasn't tough.  
  
"Return! Go! Kienyi! Rollout!" As long as it didn't use any electric attacks, Kienyi wouldn't be at much of a disadvantage. And Rollout was an attack that gets stronger each time it hit. It was my best bet. The Gloom used Stun Spore, stopping Kienyi in its tracks. A vine whip finished Kienyi off. It was very annoying; the breeders that were payed so much yen to have made my pokémon strong didn't do their job. I released Vaana, even though she would have no hope against such a powerful grass pokémon. A Razor Leaf attack caused Vaana to faint. I returned Vaana, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. It was my first lost, and I felt terrible.  
  
"You turn." I said, biting my lip. I wiped my arm on my sleeve when I thought she wasn't looking. I didn't want her to think I couldn't handle something as simple as a loss. It was bad enough that I lost in the first place. I wasn't paying attention to the battle, but I knew Vera won - I could hear the badge being given to her and all. I heard Erika give me some advice, too.  
  
"Your friend had best train his pokémon harder." 


	9. Haaj

When we left the gym, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Looking back, I don't see why I was so sad. But, then again, losing wasn't something I was used to. I started sobbing, trying to be as quiet as possible. I guess I was hoping Vera wouldn't notice. But she noticed. At the time, I was very glad she did, as she put her arm around my shoulder, attempting to comfort me. That's all I really remember; the feeling I got when she touched me. I know, sounds very corny, but I was hopelessly in love with her. Even though I thought it'd be too much to hope that she'd love me back.  
  
I remember that we ended up deciding to visit a fire pokémon breeder, so I'd have a chance of beating Erika. Vera was always full of good ideas like that. We headed straight for the breeder's place, which wasn't too far out of town. The only thing was, I didn't get my pokémon healed. Which turned out to be more of a big deal than you'd think.  
  
It took about twenty minutes of walking to reach the breeder's house. House is actually not the word. Ranch? Who knows? It was a very large area of land, with lots of fire pokémon. There were a few pens with Slugma in them out the front, but I already had a good idea of which fire pokémon I wanted. I knocked on the door, trying to look confident, as Jason and Kenny had been assuring Chris was the way to go, when he wanted to impress this girl who lived near him. If it'd work for Chris, it'd work for me. I hoped. The breeder didn't look too pleased to see me; he must've assumed I was some kid who couldn't hope to afford his pokémon. "What d'ya want, kid?" He asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"I'd like a fire pokémon. Preferably a Ponyta or Rapidash."  
  
"How much y'got?"  
  
"Couple of million yen."  
  
He laughed. "No, how much have you really got."  
  
"I was serious."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've got the perfect pokémon for you, then!" I took a sideways glance at Vera, who wasn't paying attention. I elbowed her as gently as I could.  
  
"C'mon, he says he's got the perfect pokémon for me!"  
  
I said, grinning. The breeder led us to a large paddock in his backyard, and whistled, sticking two fingers in his mouth and blowing. When he did this, a huge Rapidash came galloping towards us. It looked perfect.  
  
"Kiddo, you can have 'im if you've really got enough." I pulled out my very heavy wallet. "How much?"  
  
"Well, 'es my breeding stud, so I can't let 'im go for less than 2 mill."  
  
Two million yen? That was a fairly reasonable offer. But Will said that if anyone tries to sell me anything; don't accept their first offer, because they usually try to rip you off.  
  
"I'll give you one and a half."  
  
"You've got yourself a deal! Jus' give me the money, an' he's yours."  
  
I took the money out, counting it carefully. I didn't want to give him too much.  
  
"Okay, kid, he's yours. Once you capture him."  
  
What did he mean, once I capture him? He just had to return it into his pokéball, and then give it to me. I suddenly realised that he was trying to rip me off, by making me capture my own pokémon. There wasn't any way out of it, though. I decided to ask, anyway.  
  
"Can't you just give me his pokéball?"  
  
"You catch 'im, you keep 'im."  
  
Great. The last thing I needed after losing to Erika, Vera-wise. I was gonna have to ask her to weaken him for me. It'd be hard to make up for all that. Maybe even impossible. I sighed. She might not even agree to weakening him for me.  
  
"Vera, all my pokémon are fainted from Erika. Would you mind weakening the Rapidash for me?"  
  
"Oh, okay. I guess I could." She said, reluctantly. At least she agreed to it; perhaps she did care about me, after all.  
  
"Faith! Go!" She said, releasing her Charmeleon. Her fire-type was also a surprise to me, seeing it for the first time. I'd assumed she'd have something like a Ponyta, or a Growlithe - something small and cute. I then decided that she was one of those girls that like the type of pokémon that are strong, not cute. It made more sense, now that I'd gotten to know her a bit.  
  
"Weaken that Rapidash! Cael wants to capture it."  
  
Faith, what she named her Charmeleon after it had saved her from a man who'd kidnapped her, started Flamethrower-ing the Rapidash, which just returned the fire. It wasn't until the smaller pokémon decided to try a bite attack that it started getting interesting. The Rapidash ran off, clearing the fence in a single bound. I hoped I didn't look too panicked - everything my friends had told each other was to remain cool at all times. Vera told her Charmeleon to run after the Rapidash. I knew that it'd have no hope of chasing down such a fast pokémon. That was when it set on fire. I panicked for a second, thinking that the Charmeleon was finally being hit by the Rapidash's Flamethrower attack. I was wrong; moments later, there was a Charizard standing in the paddock, looking raring to go. It was a very large Charizard. About thirty centimetres bigger than they usually are. A very scary-looking pokémon. He seemed to be inviting us to ride him. No way would I do that. I knew that some people ride them, but I'm not a risk taker. Unfortunately, Vera was. I was frozen in place, hoping I didn't look as terrified of the pokémon as I felt. Had to remain cool. It was hard to keep myself from screaming when it picked me up in its sharp claws. The large, imposing pokémon flapped its wings, and started flying after the Rapidash at a very uncomfortable speed. The next thing I knew, Vera was pulling me onto the back of her large pokémon. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to slide down onto its tail flame. Or fall off, for that matter. Or perhaps, back then, I was just looking for an excuse to hug her.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the dragon landed. I jumped off. Vera or no Vera, I didn't want to stay on that thing for another second. I felt sick. The Charizard roared, grabbed the Rapidash, and gave it a few Seismic Tosses. I couldn't believe Vera could stay on the beast while it did that. The ride on his back was bad enough. I grabbed one of my unused pokéballs, which I threw at the Rapidash. By then, I decided to call it Haaj, which means a sacred journey of sorts. My pokéball caught it, and I felt incredibly proud of myself, even though I didn't do anything apart from hand over the money. "Yes! I've caught a Rapidash! I'll call it Haaj!" "But I was the one who weakened it, Cael." She said, having a habit of pointing out the obvious. "I payed for it."  
  
I countered, grinning. She nodded, agreeing with me.  
  
"So, we can Fly back to Celadon, can't we?"  
  
Another flight on the Charizard? I couldn't think of anything I'd hate more. But I had to remember to be strong, and act like I wasn't scared of anything.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
She stroked the lizard. I had no idea why she'd want to touch it.  
  
"Good job, Faith. Can you Fly us to Celadon."  
  
The monstrous pokémon roared in agreement, and Vera hauled me onto his back. I didn't want to let go of her hand. I'm not sure whether it was because of the flame that was so close to me, or because of the tingly feeling that swept across my skin whenever I touched her. Either way, I put my hands around the beast's thick neck. No way was I going to fall off. I closed my eyes the entire journey, fighting back an urge to vomit. 


	10. The Rainbowbadge and a Phone Call

We landed at the pokémon centre after what seemed like forever. I was very relieved when Vera returned her Charizard into its pokéball. On the way to the gym, we passed the game corner. I decided to check it out, to see what type of pokémon they have. I was pleased to see a Porygon2 for one million coins. I went to the coin-purchasing station, bought a million coins, and soon I had my Porygon2. I released it from the red-and-white pokéball, and returned it into my gold and silver one - no sense putting it in a normal pokéball when I had my own ones, which were much better.  
  
"I'll call you Ocra." I said to the pokéball, putting the red-and-white one into the rubbish bin.  
  
Soon after, we were in the gym. I silently released Haaj, and Erika released Gloom. A Flamethrower toasted the Gloom in an instant. Haaj was worth every yen. Vera and I gave each other high fives, I received my badge, and walked out of the gym, grinning my head off. I needed to impress Vera, and I decided that a bit of boasting might do the trick.  
  
"Did you see me beat her? Haaj and I are unstoppable!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. Perhaps being boastful wasn't a good way to impress her, after all.  
  
"You didn't train it, Cael." "I will be from now on." I said, not wanting my victory to seem unearned.  
  
"True." She said, tiredly. I bought her dinner - the one thing that seemed to be able to please her. I'd have to phone up Kenny or Chris or maybe even Jason to give me some advice. It was a bit late to phone them, though. I had to do something, but I wasn't quite sure what. About Vera, I mean. I really liked her. I had to tell her, somehow. I opened my backpack, and took out a pad and a biro. After thinking for a while, I started writing.  
  
Dear Vera, I don't know how to say this, but I really like you. You're the most amazing person I've met in my life. Every moment I spend with you. I feel happier than I've ever felt before. I hope you feel the same.  
  
Cael  
  
I looked at the note for a moment, and I tore it up in disgust. If there was a more pathetic way to say I liked her, I'd like to see it. Short of writing poetry, I mean. A few similar notes later, I decided to ring up Jason, late or not. He would know what to do. I took my mobile phone out. I punched in his number. Their butler answered it. He was their only servant, which I thought was strange, until I learnt that most people didn't even have a single butler.  
  
"Is Jason there?"  
  
"Yes sir. I shall get him for you."  
  
Shortly after, I heard Jason on the line.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Hey Jase."  
  
"Cae! Long time no talk. How's your pokémon going?"  
  
Out of the four of us, I was the only one who decided to become a pokémon trainer.  
  
"Good. I just got the Rainbowbadge. I've got four now."  
  
"That's good?"  
  
"Yeah, you need eight to enter the pokémon league."  
  
"Oh. So, sup?"  
  
I hesitated. I didn't know how to explain my predicament to him.  
  
"Well, I'm travelling around with this girl."  
  
"Really? Whoa. Is she cute?"  
  
I could feel myself going red.  
  
"Yeah. Very."  
  
"You're a lucky guy, Cae. How's things been goin' with her?"  
  
"Uh, not too good."  
  
"Really? She's dumped you, right? That's why you've called."  
  
The only thing I didn't like about Jason was the way he jumped to conclusions.  
  
"No, no."  
  
"Oh, let me guess. She likes you, and you don't know what to do about it."  
  
"It's sorta the other way around."  
  
"What d'ya mean?"  
  
"Well, I like her, but I haven't gotten around to telling her yet. I'm not too sure if she likes me at all, actually."  
  
"Well, you know the only way to impress girls."  
  
"Acting tough?"  
  
"Nah, that stuff doesn't work. I should know. You gotta act all sensitive, an' agree with 'em. Chicks really like that."  
  
So I'd been doing the opposite of what I should've been doing. I was thankful Jason had managed to tell me in time.  
  
"Thanks, Jase. I've gotta go; my battery'll run out soon. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye, Cae. Nice to hear from you."  
  
I hung up my mobile. So I had to act sensitive and caring. Perhaps the note wasn't such a bad idea after all? Nah. It made me sound like some sort of pathetic admirer. Sure, that's what I was, but I didn't wanna sound like one, did I? 


	11. Hope and More Advice

I woke up at 6, as usual, the next morning, and I noticed the nurses weren't around. I decided that they must've been sleeping in. I went up to the coffee machine, pressed the hot water button, and put an Ocra tea bag - I carry them around with me everywhere in case there's an emergency like this. I spent half an hour thinking about what I was going to do about Vera. Then my thoughts were interrupted by a nurse. "Cael? Could you come in here, we need an extra pair of eyes."  
  
What did they mean, an extra pair eyes? It was something to do, though. "Uh, sure. What should I do?"  
  
I asked, and the nurse led me to a small room. There was a pokémon there, covered in an operating cloth, surrounded by four other nurses.  
  
"Now, see this machine here? You have to let us know if this number," She pointed to a large number in the top right corner of the machine, on which a ghostly green line was traced. "Drops to less than half of this number," She said, indicating the smaller number below it. I nodded; it wasn't all that hard to do that. The nurse looked relieved, and the group of them started doing some sort of operation; I had no idea what the words they were saying meant, all medical terms. Every now and again, one of the nurses would say something to me, explaining about what'd happened. I managed to find out that they were operating on a Mareep, that was in very bad condition. It had been left outside the centre by someone late last night, or early this morning. After about an hour, the nurses had managed to stabilise the sheep-like pokémon. By then, two other people had come in to have a look-see. It was this time Vera came in. I'd had time to think about what I was going to do. I had to act sensitive and caring if I was going to impress her. She walked into the room. She knew her way around pokémon centres, since her mother worked in one. "What ha-" She started to say, and I motioned for her to be quiet - she had to, the Mareep needed rest. She walked up to me, and, studying the Mareep, whispered. "What's that?"  
  
I thought for a second. I couldn't agree with her, or make a really sensitive response to that. I could if I explained a bit about how it got here. "A Mareep. Its trainer took it in here; we've got no idea what happened to it. The poor thing, I hope it'll be okay." I said, trying to sound more concerned than I must admit I felt; I knew it'd recover, now the nurses were on the case. Whatever happened to it was probably its own fault, anyway. Some sparks erupted from its tail orb, causing Vera to jump in fright, gripping my hand. Her touch, once again, made my skin tingle, in a nice way, though. I fought back an urge to hold her hand back, so to speak. It didn't stop me from hoping she wouldn't let go, though. I remembered I had to reassure her.  
  
"Don't worry, Vera. Just a few sparks, and they mean the Mareep is recovering."  
  
"Oh." She said, in reply. I wondered if being sensitive was having a better effect on her than being all macho. I also wondered what to say next. I decided to ask the nurse if the Mareep would recover; perhaps what she was wondering herself. "Do you think it'll make it?" I asked one of the nurses.  
  
"Of course it will! We got it just in time."  
  
Vera looked relieved, and I tried to look it, too.  
  
"I hope it recovers."  
  
"I hope so too." I said, truthfully. I was unable to resist the urge to squeeze her hand. I hoped that doing so wasn't going to have a negative effect on her. I didn't think it did, though.  
  
We stayed in there for hours upon hours. Vera or no Vera, it was incredibly boring. I actually dozed off, only to be woken soon after. When she woke me, I was halfway through a dream. What was it about? Uh, that's not for you to know.  
  
"Watch!" She whispered. I looked at the Mareep, wondering why she woke me up when I was having a nice dream for once. It just yawned, and opened its eyes. It was good for it to be awake, but it's not like I wasn't expecting it to wake up.  
  
"Ooohh!! It's SOOO cute!" Vera said excitedly. I'd never known her to go crazy over cute pokémon. Mareep wasn't all that cute, anyway. "I hope she pulls through!"  
  
I had to agree with her, like Jason said to. Which was okay, because I actually did hope she would pull through, even though I knew she would anyway.  
  
"I hope so too,"  
  
"Uh, do you think we should get the nurse or something?"  
  
Being agreeable was easier than I thought. If this was really the best way to impress Vera, I'd have her all over me in no time. "Good idea!" I said, leaving the room, telling the nurse that the Mareep was awake, and then going back in. the nurses did some stuff to the Mareep, putting it in a less severe looking bed.  
  
In the coming weeks, Vera gave the Mareep a name, Hope, and was allowed to adopt it if its trainer didn't come for it. I soon realised that being agreeable wasn't impressing Vera. It was amusing her, and making her more likely to tease me. Which either meant she didn't like me at all, or she was testing to see how agreeable it was. I hoped it was the latter at the time. Either way, I phoned Chris. Jason's advice didn't work. I'd been pretty sure that Chris would have something more helpful to tell me. I punched his number into my mobile phone. He has his own extension, so I didn't need to talk to a butler or anything.  
  
"Hey, Cae."  
  
He said, having known it was me from his caller ID feature.  
  
"Hi, Chris. I phoned Jase the other day-"  
  
"'Bout your girl? He told us. How'd it go?"  
  
"Not good. I think Jase was wrong, to tell you the truth."  
  
"Prolly was. What'd he say?"  
  
"He said to be agreeable and sensitive."  
  
"What? Jase? That's pretty stupid advice. I say, be direct. She's probably crazy about you if she's still hanging around you. You tell her how you feel, and just try to be really direct. No stuffing around with poems and stuff."  
  
"Really? Thanks, Chris. I didn't think Jase's advice sounded too good."  
  
I lied; at the time, I thought what Jason told me to do was logical. But, then again, back then, I thought Chris' advice was logical, too. We talked a bit more, I don't really remember what about. Probably what's been happening at their all-boys high school. I didn't like the idea of all-boys schools. I knew nothing about girls, and I didn't think my friends knew much more. But, back then, their limited knowledge was better than nothing. Looking back, I think that not listening to any of the advice I received might have been the best idea. 


	12. Fuschia City

Hope recovered, of course, and we set off to Fuchsia City. When Vera suggested we take Faith, I didn't see what would be wrong with agreeing with her. As much as I hated riding that scaly lizard. It should've been illegal; those things are dangerous. That and I get airsick. But, then again, if I didn't agree to ride that thing, she would probably just go on to Fuchsia without me. Come to think of it, she also realised it was my birthday soon, but she said she hadn't gotten me anything. I didn't really mind; if she'd just spend the day with me, it'd be the best present I could hope for.  
  
When we landed, I was ready to throw up. I didn't want to do anything more than just have a nice, long sleep, so I went straight to bed - it was pretty dark, anyway. Vera stayed up, though. I think she was making a phone call or something, on one of the payphones. When I fell asleep, I had the nightmare again. I don't really like remembering it, so I'll just skip to the part where Vera woke me up. At first, I was still half-in the nightmare, so to speak. A second later, I realised that I'd been woken up. Finally.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. I didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Uh, just a nightmare." "I gathered that. You were screaming like anything." She didn't seem to think I was a chicken. In fact, the statement seemed to be more of a joke.  
  
"It's no joking matter. It was scary." "What happened?"  
  
Ugh. The last thing I wanted to do was to explain my dream, even if it was to Vera. Thinking about it, even now, is scary. Darn trauma-filled childhood. "Uh. nothing."  
  
"Nothing's that scary, is it?"  
  
As much as I loved the way she seemed to make serious situations more comfortable, it wasn't very appropriate then. I was still shaking and sweating all over. "No, you wouldn't understand. Thanks for waking me up. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Sure, she probably would have understood, but, as I said, I wasn't in any mood to explain. "It didn't have anything to do with Team Rocket, did it?"  
  
Great. I must've said something about them in my nightmare. I talk in my sleep quite a lot. The mention of the Team made me remember the nightmare. I shuddered, still hearing the screams that haunted me so much in my sleep. "No, nothing like that at all." I lied. Better than having her asking more questions about it. "Now, please, go to sleep." It took me forever to get to sleep. I was afraid of the nightmare reappearing. 


	13. Safari Zone

The next morning I woke up at 6am, without the nightmare happening again. I decided that that day would be the best day to go to the Safari Zone, and the following day we could challenge Koga for our Soulbadges. I knew Vera liked sleeping in, so I didn't wake her up until 7:30. I thought that was pretty generous, considering I was getting lonely without anyone to talk to.  
  
"Rise and shine!" I said, cheerfully. "Ohhhh. What time is it?" She asked, grumpy. She wasn't a morning person.  
  
"7:30. Time for breakfast."  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding."  
  
"Nope! Come on!" I said, pulling her out of bed. It was the only way to get her to do anything before midday.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay."  
  
I pulled her to the table the nurses had set up for us, with pancakes, and Ocra tea. It was going to be the first time she tried the tea. I was worried she wouldn't like it. I sat at my end and started eating and drinking - I was famished, after over an hour without food.  
  
"What's this green stuff?" She asked, somewhat grumpily.  
  
"Ocra tea. My favourite." I said, after swallowing my mouthful. I wondered whether I should heed Chris' advice then, but I decided against it, due to Vera never being too stimulating at conversation before midday.  
  
"Wow! This is delicious!" "Yeah, I know." I agreed, relieved she liked it. We continued eating, and drinking. Vera had drunk about ten mugs of tea before she had revived. Caffeine is the only thing apart from time that made her civil.  
  
"So, what're we doing today?"  
  
"Safari Zone!"  
  
"I heard it's expensive." She said. Just my luck, the subject of money being brought up. I tried to skirt around it.  
  
"My treat."  
  
"Big surprise there. You're so rich it's not funny."  
  
As much as I loved her, I really dreaded statements about my family's wealth.  
  
"Hey, money's not everything."  
  
"Okay then, genius, what is?"  
  
I hesitated. My first urge was to tell her the truth. To say that, to me, she was everything. I reminded myself that she wasn't in the best mental state to hear it. I quickly thought of a cover up.  
  
"Health."  
  
"Money can buy health!"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Alright, alright, it can't." She admitted, somewhat tiredly. I grinned.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Soon we were ready for the Safari Zone, after putting on our casual clothing. Another thing I liked about Vera was that she never really cared about how she looked. I didn't really know why; as far as I'd known before I met her, girls always obsessed over their hair, and fingernails, and makeup. Girls had been labelled incredibly slow at getting ready to do anything that involved going out in public. Vera just wore jeans, and a t- shirt (not always a clean one, either). I wondered why a girl as gorgeous as her wouldn't want to obsess over her appearance. Eventually, I stopped wondering. The reason didn't matter. It was just another of her numerous admirable qualities. I'm rambling again. I was telling you about the time I took Vera to the Safari Zone. I payed for two four-hour sessions, and we entered the huge park. It was amazing. The thing that struck me the most that it was so big. I couldn't believe someone devoted that much land to housing pokémon.  
  
"Whoa, it's big." I said to break the uncomfortable silence. "Yeah. Lots of pokémon are meant to live here." "Too bad we can't use our own pokémon to capture them. Just bait and rocks."  
  
"I didn't see bait."  
  
"It's in the bag, look." I said, opening the bag that was slung over my shoulder, which was full of bait, and had 20 Safari Balls in it. The warden had given us each one.  
  
"Oh, okay. Let's go out and catch some pokémon!"  
  
"Who says we have to catch pokémon?" I said, grinning slyly. I have no idea what I meant, or even why I said it. Vera assures me that I did say it. Personally, I think it's a figment of her imagination. But back then, I was so dependant on my friends' 'help', that I would've done pretty much anything.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry. Let's catch some!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's get 'em!" She said, as we went into the long grass. The grass was so thick that I couldn't see Vera after about two seconds. "Cael?" She said, worried. "I'm right here." I reassured her.  
  
"I can't see you."  
  
"I can't, either." I said, blindly searching for her hand. When I found it, she sounded worried.  
  
"Is that you?" She said. I guess she was worried I might be someone else; she'd told me about a time, when she was younger, that she got kidnapped. "Yeah, we won't lose each other this way." "How do we catch pokémon in grass like this?"  
  
"I dunno. Perhaps we could find a clearing?"  
  
We started looking for a clearing, and then I heard Vera scream, as her hand relaxed, and I heard a thump.  
  
"Hello??" I asked. I was worried someone might've hit her over the head or something.  
  
"Marrow! Marrowak!" A Marowak. I felt incredibly angry at it, for hurting Vera. I pushed the grass out the way, and saw her, lying there, unconscious.  
  
"Vera, wake up." I said, bending over, and shaking her slightly. It had no effect. I looked around, and heard the grass rustling - the Marowak. I decided to catch it. Because it hurt Vera, and it'd have to be pretty powerful to knock a human unconscious.  
  
"Hey! Wait! I'm gonna catch you!" I yelled, chasing after the Marowak. After what seemed like forever, I reached the edge of the grassy area. There was a lake, where the Marowak was drinking. I threw a few pellets of bait at it, and the pokémon started eating. I threw a Safari Ball at it. Of course, the pokémon just knocked it away with its tail. I grabbed a rock from the ground, and threw it. I hit the Marowak, which ran off again. I followed it, getting tired by now. It ran into another grassy area. I had no idea how to capture it, but I knew I had to.  
  
Eventually, I caught up to it. Only because it was eating a pile of bait someone must have left behind. I threw a few rocks at it. The food seemed to be more important to the Marowak than the fact I was hitting (well, mostly missing) it with rocks, though. I watched for a while more, not sure whether I was meant to throw more bait, or more rocks, or try a Safari Ball. What I did know was that I didn't want to make any mistakes. The Marowak had plenty of bait, which it was eating, so I decided to use a Safari Ball. I had to be careful; if I ran out of Safari Balls, I'd have to leave the Safari Zone. And no way did I want to leave Vera unconscious by herself. I threw the ball, and held my breath. The Marowak disappeared into it. I grinned, and picked it up in triumph. I proudly looked at the ball in my hands, glad to have finally caught the Marowak.  
  
Then the ball started shaking violently, so much so that I dropped it. The Marowak came out of the ball again. I said the worst word I knew, which was drat, under my breath as the Marowak ran off. I'd almost given up on catching it; whether it hurt Vera or not, it didn't seem worth chasing after it so much. And what would happen if she woke up to find me gone? It's too late for that now, I reminded myself, it'll take forever to find her. You may as well capture the Marowak; perhaps it'll impress her that you caught it. I was sure that catching the Marowak would have to be a good thing. I chased after it, again. Eventually, I caught up to the Marowak, which was sitting against a log, eating some bait. I threw quite a bit more bait toward it, hoping that it'd be enough to keep the pokémon there. I watched as it sniffed the dark yellow pellets, and started eating them. What got me was why a Marowak would want to eat so much bait. I picked up a handful of pebbles, and started throwing them at it. Only one of them hit, and that hit its foot - I was never a very good aim. I threw a few more, and I eventually managed to hit it, right in the eye. It cried out in pain. For a moment, I was scared it would decide to run off again. But not this Marowak; it rubbed its eye, not looking too happy with me. I decided this could be my last chance at capturing it. I grabbed a Safari Ball, and threw it. I watched the Marowak disappear into the pokéball. I gritted my teeth, as I watched the Safari Ball shake violently on the ground. I didn't want to pick it up again, not after what happened the first time. I waited a full five minutes after the Safari Ball stopped shaking, nervously walking up to it, and picking up the Safari Ball. I was grinning to myself, glad to have caught myself a Marowak. I suddenly realised that it was the first pokémon I'd ever caught. I turned the ball over in my hands, almost surprised with myself. I'd always had pokémon that had been bought from breeders. Even Haaj was from a breeder. Sure, I captured him, but Vera really did all the work. Vera! I'd completely forgotten about her. She'd probably be ready to kill me. I put the Marowak's pokéball into my bag, and started looking around for a way out of the grass.  
  
Eventually, I found myself in a large clearing, one with a rest house in it. I had no idea how I was going to find Vera. I walked toward the Safari Zone exit, thinking she might have decided to wait there. I couldn't see her, so she must still have been fainted in the grass. Or perhaps she went on to capture pokémon without me. I hoped that she hadn't done that, and I started walking through the grass, calling out her name. I didn't receive an answer. She was either really, really angry with me, or still unconscious. The latter option was growing less and less likely. As I was contemplating my apology in my mind, I tripped over a rock. Getting up, and dusting myself off, I realised it wasn't a rock I tripped over; it was a leg. And it was attached to a body. Vera's, of course. I breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't woken up to see I wasn't there. But, then again, she was still unconscious. Which could not be a good thing. I decided to go to the rest stop I'd seen earlier, to get help. I had no idea what to do to someone who was fainted. I thought mouth-to-mouth resuscitation might work, but I didn't know how to give it. And it was meant for people who had trouble breathing, wasn't it? I was about to go to the rest house, when I remembered that, if Vera woke up, she'd find herself alone, and might get angry with me like I'd feared. I took off my backpack, which I took everywhere with me, and grabbed a notepad, and a pen. I wrote a note, just one saying that I'd gone off to the rest house for help, and if she woke up to stay where she was, and give me a yell. I ripped it off the pad, which I put back, along with the pen, into my backpack. I took some tape from another pocket, and taped it to Vera's shirt. She'd almost defiantly find it that way.  
  
I ran to the rest house, and opened the door. It was completely empty except for a few vending machines, which made me realise I was incredibly thirsty. I put a few coins into it, and pressed the button for a Cuno-Cola, which I opened, and took a sip from. I looked at the can, which had a picture of an Articuno on it. Not a real one, of course. I personally didn't think the legendary pokémon existed at all. I finished the drink, and put it in the bin, and looked at the machines in front of me. I considered getting something for Vera, but decided not to. I knew she liked sushi, and Ocra tea, and pancakes, but I had no idea which snack-food to get her. It would be better not to get her something than get her something she detested. I waited at the rest stop for another ten minutes, hoping someone would arrive. No one did, so I left. Vera would have to be awake by now. And she probably wouldn't be too angry, either. I hoped. After a long, annoying search, I came across her again. She was still unconscious. And I had no idea what to do about it. I looked at my watch. Three hours she'd been like that. That was a long, long time to be unconscious. I decided to name my Marowak Nyassa. I forget what it means now, though. I wondered if I was wrong about mouth-to-mouth only being useful when people can't breathe. Perhaps I was hoping more than wondering, though. I'd taken the note off her; there was no point in leaving it there, because I wasn't going to leave until she woke up.  
  
I soon decided that mouth-to-mouth couldn't hurt. I was nervously leaning over her, when, suddenly, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Darn," I joked. "I was just gonna give you mouth to mouth."  
  
"What happened?" She asked, blinking a few times, and squinting at me.  
  
"A Marowak hit you, and you got knocked out."  
  
"I didn't see a Marowak. Did you scare it off or something?"  
  
"No." I said, grinning, because I'd done something useful. "I caught it!" "I thought you didn't train wild pokémon?" Well, so much for being impressed.  
  
"Well, Nyassa gave you a pretty bit hit. And she doesn't seem to be on too high a level." "So you caught her just because she was strong?' "And because she hurt you." I took a breath, hoping I wasn't going too red. Now would be a nice time to tell her. "I real-"  
  
I didn't get any further than that. The loudspeaker interrupted me, telling me and Vera that it was time to leave the Safari Zone. Vera was confused. I guess she didn't think almost three and a half hours had past since she became unconscious. I helped her up, and led her toward the exit. I gave the warden Nyassa's pokéball, our bait, and remaining Safari Balls, and received Vera's pokémon, and mine. As I was handing her over her pokéballs, she decided to ask me a question.  
  
"How long was I unconscious for?"  
  
"Uh, a little less than three and a half hours."  
  
"What were you doing for that long?"  
  
I hesitated. Did I really want to tell her the truth? Of course I did. I'd just leave out a few details. "Well, I caught Nyassa. That took about an hour, maybe an hour and a half. Then I went to check on you, you were still out, then I went to the rest stop, waited there a while, then I came back to you, and then I decided that mouth-to-mouth might work, but then you woke up."  
  
"WATER is what you use on fainted people. You use mouth-to-mouth if they can't breathe, dimwit." Whoa, she was angry. Perhaps getting hit by the Marowak gave her concussion? I felt terrible. I knew I shouldn't've added the bit about mouth-to-mouth. She seemed to have calmed down when she continued, though. "But I guess your heart was in the right place."  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"But you owe me dinner."  
  
"Hey! I always buy the food!" "But tonight will be no exception, will it?"  
  
"Darn," I said, not really meaning it, though. Buying dinner was something that I could do to reverse any damage I did, Vera-wise. Of course, I didn't think I'd done much damage, except with the mouth-to-mouth remark. As we walked to the pokémon centre, I was thinking. Mostly about when I was going to tell Vera. The loudspeaker foiled my attempt at the Safari Zone. I thought about telling her then, but decided against it; she might still be mad. She always had a temper. Which was only a bad thing when it was directed at me. It was much better than what I'd heard about most girls, anyway. Being passive and not wanting to get a centimetre out of line for fear of breaking their nails, or smudging their makeup, or something. Vera didn't use makeup. In my opinion, she didn't need it, anyway. I'm rambling again. I decided to tell her during dinner. I'd buy her sushi, and some tea. She liked both of them. I was in a curry mood, myself. Curry's my favourite food, especially hot ones. Like Indian curry. Or Thai. Anything, really.  
  
To my annoyance, the pokémon centre was full. Except for our table, which the nurses kept clear for us. We sat down, ordered our food, and some tea. We were silent for a while. I was rustling up the nerve to tell Vera about. you know. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my stomach. I had to look tough.  
  
"Uh, Vera?" I said, trying not to sound nervous. I don't think I succeeded, though. "Yeah?" She asked, not seeming to understand the seriousness of the situation. I took another deep breath, but my lip, and tried to say the words.  
  
"I really, really. uh." I couldn't say it. I could feel my face going bright red, to match my hair. "I really think you should try curry some time." I finished, lamely. "I don't really like hot stuff. Not even wasabi in sushi."  
  
I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief - she didn't seem to have realised I wasn't really planning to ask about curry. I was saved from discussing the subject further by our meals arriving. I started eating my curry, which wasn't hot enough, really. I made a mental note to ask for some chilli next time. When I'd finished, I sat and watched Vera eat her sushi. It always took her forever to finish the stuff. Personally, I don't see what's so nice about raw fish and seaweed. But, each to their own, I guess. I was enjoying the silence, just looking at her. That sounds so pathetic. Back then, I guess I was pathetic.  
  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked to break our silence.  
  
"I think we should challenge Koga, the gym leader."  
  
"What type of pokémon does he use?"  
  
"Sleep, confusion, and poison." "Huh? Poison's the only type there."  
  
"I meant pokémon that can cause sleep, confusion, or poison."  
  
"Oh." She paused. "I think I'll go to bed, getting knocked out really takes a lot out of you." "Okay." I agreed, wondering if she was just looking for an excuse to get away from me. "I'll go to bed soon; I've got a few things to take care of first."  
  
Vera mumbled something, and then went off to bed. I took out my faithful phone, and rung up Kenny's mobile. He was the only one of my friends who hadn't given me 'advice'. Chris' advice didn't get me anywhere; I just couldn't admit my feelings. I wasn't like Vera, she was so confident. I got nervous way too easily. I was reluctant to phone him; he was always the weird one, who thought differently. But the others hadn't been right, well, they might've been, but it wasn't working for me. My thoughts were interrupted by Kenny's voice.  
  
"Lo."  
  
"Hey, Kenny, it's Cae."  
  
"Cae! Great to hear from ya. Word's been goin' around that you've got a travelling buddy of the female persuasion. Chris and Jase told me. How'd it go?"  
  
"No good." "Too bad. What'd they tell you to do?"  
  
"Be sensitive, and be direct, and be agreeable."  
  
"Cael, I don't mean to speak badly of them, but that advice is about as useless as a leaf stone on an Eevee."  
  
"What do you mean? It makes sense."  
  
"Cae, Cae, Cae. What are we going to do with you? Firstly, why are you following their advice?"  
  
"To get her to like me, duh."  
  
"You've just given yourself the real answer."  
  
I was confused. "What?"  
  
"You want her to like you. Note the word you. You don't want her to like Jase or Chris, do you?"  
  
"Of course not." "Then why are you following THEIR advice?"  
  
He'd lost me. "What?"  
  
"Cael, this is the only advice you'll ever need. Be yourself. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then what's the point in trying to make her like you for who you aren't."  
  
Okay, call me stupid, but I had no idea what he meant. "I don't follow you."  
  
"Just be you. If you want to keep the girl for more than ten minutes, she'll have to like you, not what you learnt off your friends, right?"  
  
It finally snapped. I had to not follow any advice. If I acted the way that made sense to me, Vera would like me for who I was, not for who I was pretending to be. That's what he was trying to say.  
  
"Right. But what if she doesn't like me?"  
  
"If she doesn't like you for who you are, then that's her problem. Cael, you're a nice person, even if you are gullible, and naïve." "Thanks, Kenny. You sure it'll work?"  
  
"No, but it makes more sense than the junk the other guys were telling you to do. In fact, you're probably together, as far as she's concerned. It's not always kissing and declarations of love. The fact you've been travelling around together this long has to mean something. To her, I mean." "Thanks heaps, Kenny. I'd better get to bed now. Goodnight." "Night, Cae." He said, and I hung up the phone. The thought that we might actually be 'together' in her opinion was something I had going for me. Tomorrow would be the start of a new era for me. I hoped it would be a good one. 


End file.
